Letters
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Prequel tie-in to the epilogue of "Pumpkin Petals" and also "Meant To Be". A little ficlet of Jack and Sally, who are good pals, sending letters to each other back and forth.


**This is my VERY first commission, and I feel so very proud. This is a story commissioned to me by Winged Doll, as a gift for her friend.**

**She requested that I write a tie-in story that is something of a prequel to Meant To Be, much like Pumpkin Petals is. But this takes place before the epilogue of the latter story. **

**It is about how Jack and Sally sent letters to each other back and forth, how they interacted...especially with Jack unknowingly flirting with her.**

**So, this is a prequel to both Meant To Be, and takes place before the epilogue of Pumpkin Petals. :) Thank you!**

**Thank you so much again Winged Doll for being the first to EVER commission me. And thank you to all of our readers! :)**

**Tim Burton owns the fabulous characters!**

* * *

><p>"Arf!"<p>

Sally was roused when she heard the soft sound of...barking? But that was odd. She didn't have a dog. She was just waking up, so it couldn't have been a dream. And her room was far too high up in the doctor's abode to hear a dog barking so close. She didn't understand what was going on!

"Arf!"

There it was again!

Now she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning a bit. She had to get to the bottom of this...and prove it wasn't just her imagination going crazy. Then again, she was beginning to recognize that bark.

"Arf!"

Sally looked to the window, and let out a little gasp. "Oh! Z-Zero!"

Indeed, Zero was outside her window, looking in on her happily with something in his mouth. Sally beamed, and then went over to the window, greeting him happily as she reached out through the bars to pet him.

"Hi there, Zero...how sweet of you to come and see me..." She said softly.

Zero wagged his sheet happily, he too was glad to see the pretty rag doll he liked so much. And who his master obviously liked so much, to his delight. He dropped the letter into her hand, and floated into the room to nuzzle against her happily. Sally giggled, nuzzling him and petting the little ghost dog. She then sat back on her bed, looking at the letter that she knew now was from Jack. A happy flutter coursed through her! Jack had written to her again! She was so happy!

Opening the letter up, she read it through, smiling the entire time.

_**Good morning, Sally! **_

_**I hope you're doing well. How are you? I haven't seen you for over a week now, and I have to admit that I miss you, it's such a joy to have you around! But I can understand you are busy, especially since the Doctor is of course running an entire laboratory! Don't you worry about it, Sally. I completely understand, of course! But I can't help it, silly old me.**_

_**None the less, I hope you are doing well, and I hope to hear from you!**_

_**Have a horrible, dreadful day, my dear little friend!**_

_**Sincerely yours,  
>Jack<strong>_

The happy smile on Sally's face just _grew_! How sweet that Jack was thinking about her and just wanted to write to her, because he...missed her. He missed her. She giggled girlishly, unable to believe it! Then again, he'd said so before, back when they first spent time together. That he missed her. What a sweetheart, to say such nice things like that. She held the letter to her chest happily and giggled, already feeling such a bright and happy start to her day!

"Oh, Jack..." She murmured in a lovesick manner, unable to help it. She just...just loved him!

Composing herself, Sally stood up and went over to her table, taking some paper and her own quill pen, and composed a letter right back to him. Zero waited near her window patiently, his nose glowing as he looked on with happy excitement. It wasn't the first time his master and the pretty rag doll had exchanged letters, and he was always happy to bring the letters back and forth from one to the other!

Once Sally finished it, she handed Zero the letter and thanked him before he went off to deliver it.

* * *

><p>In his study in the tower, Jack was...well, <em>trying<em> to read, but for whatever reason, his mind was just completely on the factor of whether or not his little friend received his letter...and would write back. Then again, they had done this a couple of times before, so they were likely past the shyness of it, right? None the less, ever since meeting her, and spending time with her more and more, he _could not stop thinking about her. _It was downright impossible to get her out of his head! She just always found her way into his mind!

Then again, he figured it was partly due to the fact that he never had this much contact with a woman before. Not like this, anyway. It felt pretty strange, foreign to him, and yet, he liked it. He really liked it. Sally was just such a wonderful friend to have! He adored her. She was sweet, kind, warm, understanding, compassionate, honest, thoughtful, very intelligent, articulate, and...

Jack looked down bashfully as he tried to force the thought away. But he couldn't help but think of it! Sally really was, such a hauntingly pretty lady.

_'Okay, she's far past pretty._' Jack inwardly conceded. '_She's beautiful._'

But it was more than the fact she was a beautiful young woman, with the captivating big, expressive eyes, and her alluring rusty auburn hair he continuously had wanted to run his fingers through ever since he first met her.

"Sally..." Jack murmured in a bit of a dreamy tone, his gaze going dewey and kind of lovesick. Oh, how could he not feel warm and happy inside when he thought about her!

"Arf!" Zero came in through the open window, holding a letter in his mouth. He dropped it into his master's hands, and floated back, eagerly wagging his sheet.

"Splendid, she wrote back!" Jack exclaimed with happiness, and carefully unfolded the letter to read it.

_**Good morning, Jack**_

_**I first want to thank you for writing to me, I really appreciate it. At the moment I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I hope you're doing all right, as well, of course. **_

_**I miss you too, Jack, and I'm sorry I haven't been out lately. Well, I'll see what I can do and see if it's all right with the doctor to do this. Perhaps tomorrow I might be able to try for something.**_

_**But you're very sweet to be so understanding, thank you very much for that. I hope to see you soon, I'll do my very best.**_

_**Have a good day, Jack!**_

_**Sincerely,  
>Sally<strong>_

For a few moments Jack couldn't utter a verbal response, finding himself reading it more than once. After the third time, his smile grew and he sighed a bit. Oh, how he adored his little friend! Hearing from her always seemed to make his days brighter somehow. Seeing her was even better, since it meant he could talk to her in person and hold her hand, of course. But when he couldn't see her, it sufficed to have nice and kind letters written by her little hands. She didn't always have much to say, understandably so, but she always made a nice effort to express herself in writing to him. He was touched she did her best, and in turn, he made sure to do his best, as well.

Gently placing her letter along with others she had written to him (yes, he kept them all), Jack then went to work at writing a response to her.

Over the past hour or two, they ended up exchanging letters to each other in that span of time. Yes, Jack did have some plans to look over and finalize, while Sally had to take care of some chores...but they both decided to just have fun in sending a letter to each other. A little time wouldn't greatly interfere, that much they knew. Besides, they hadn't seen each other in days, and wanted to let the other know how much they missed them.

Within a little span of time, their letters felt less like letters, and more like notes, as if they were two children passing each other notes in the middle of a lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought that as well! So, I did actually suggest he try adding that chemical to the formula in order to separate the two substances, since it contained properties of a toxic mold that would cause the two substances to more than likely separate. He did, begrudgingly, and it turned out that it worked! I could not believe it. But it did. <strong>_

_**However, he did take the credit for it. Oh well, it doesn't even matter. I helped him out somehow, didn't I?  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**What? Sally, how could you let him just do that? You deserve better than that! You helped the doctor separate two chemical substances that were impossible to separate in the first place. I cannot believe he wouldn't let you take credit for it.  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**He would have likely figured it out eventually, anyway. Six in one, half a dozen in another. Don't you worry about it, Jack. I'm not upset or offended, I promise.  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**Well, all right. As long as you're sure. But even if he may not say so, I will. I'm very proud of you, Sally. I should have known that you would be clever enough to figure out the solution to separating the substances in the formula. You really are a very smart and clever girl! Keep up the good work, my clever little friend.  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Awwww, Jack, you're very sweet to say that. Thank you!  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**There's no need to thank me, Sally! You know I only tell you the truth, and of course offer you the very facts about yourself that you deserve. I always did particularly adore how much of a strong and smart head you have on your shoulders. Don't ever be ashamed of that, Sally. You have much more potential than you might think.  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Oh, Jack, thank you...  
>I really appreciate that. I hope I can be more useful to the doctor in time. Unfortunately, in the lab, I only succeed in making formulas explode.<br>~Sally**_

_**Awwww...  
>Don't fret, dear Sally. You'll certainly get better at it! And even so, you still are a very talented woman. Not only can you sew so very well, but your cooking is absolutely, dreadfully superb! Probably the best I have ever tasted. Even if you can't do one thing, Sally, at least you can do other things. Always be proud of what you can do, and don't fret about what you can't do, or can't yet achieve.<br>~Jack**_

_**Oh...  
>Jack, really, you always know exactly what to say, thank you! I really don't know what I would do without you. You really help to open my eyes and put things into perspective for me.<br>~Sally**_

_**Oh, Sally. You are such a delight! I don't know what I would do without my little sweet, rag doll friend, to be very honest with you. I'm so very glad I can help you in these regards, it means very much to me! You certainly do for me, as well! You know I'm always delighted to hear your opinions.  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Thank you so much, Jack. I can't tell you how much it means to me, to know someone cares about what I think and what I have to say. You're very, very kind and sweet to do that.  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**Why wouldn't I? You're a citizen of this town, and as King, I certainly take it upon myself to let everyone have their voices heard. Not only that, but you're my sweet little friend, and you certainly deserve to have a chance to express your opinions. Never feel that you can't, or that they would be silly, Sally. You have just as much right to feel and say what you wish.  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Oh!  
>Jack, Jack...you're wonderful to say that. Thank you so much. I miss you so much! I want to see you sometime, I hope. I'd love to talk more about all these things in person.<br>~Sally**_

_**Awww, Sally, you're so sweet to want to gift me with your wonderful presence! You know what? I have no plans this evening, and I finish my meeting with the Mayor around four in the afternoon. If you're not busy, why don't you come by? We'll have tea, and if you're hungry I'll make dinner for you, and then afterwards, we'll go for a walk to the graveyard, and we can even go to Spiral Hill, if you wanted. Would you like that, Sally? If you're not busy, of course. Otherwise, we can always take a rain check!  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Yes! Yes! I would love to, Jack! I'll see you this afternoon, and I'd love for us to do all of that together.  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**Splendid! Then it's settled! Come over to my house around four-thirty, and we'll have a horribly wonderful time! I'll even walk you home afterwards, of course. Would that be all right, my dear Sally?  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Sure, that would be wonderful, Jack. Thank you!  
>I had better go, I need to take care of some chores, I'm afraid. Thank you again for this, Jack! I'll see you later!<br>~Sincerely, Sally**_

Jack sighed happily as he read her last little note letter, before carefully placing it aside with the rest of the ones from her. Looking at the time, he decided to get going for the Town Hall. It was only 9:14.

Of course, he _could not wait_ for 4:30!

* * *

><p>At around 4:36, that was when Jack's doorbell rang. Peeking out through the peephole, he saw Sally's sweet face peering up at the hole curiously. He chuckled at how adorable she was, and opened the door to let her in.<p>

"Sally! You made it! Come in, come in!" He happily let her inside, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late...I picked up something for you on the way here." Sally said softly, handing him a bottle of Pumpkin Cider.

"Awww..." Jack murmured, taking the bottle from her with a big smile. Yes, Sally was just the sweetest, most giving person he knew. He adored her for it. "Thank you, Sally!" He gave her a warm hug in thanks.

Sally gasped lightly, and then just..._melted_ as she hugged him back, gently snuggling her head into his chest. "You're welcome..."

Unable to help himself, Jack gently ran his bony fingers through her soft, beautiful auburn copper hair, savouring the wonderful feel of it all. If there was another thing he enjoyed much about seeing her in person, it was definitely touching her lovely hair. It had to be the softest, nicest thing he had ever felt! Aside from the soft material that was her skin, of course, when he touched her sweet face or her arms and hands.

_'My darling Sally... So sweet and kind, in her letters and in person..._'

* * *

><p>The montage of letters of course, continued over the course of some days on and off. Ranging from exchanging letters for over an hour or so, or even just brief greetings that lasted one, two, three letters each. It depended, and was never quite consistent. But it did not matter, they just simply wrote the letters andor notes to each other, with whatever time and desire they had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good morning, Jack.<br>I hope you're doing well this morning! As well as that, I hope you have a good day!  
>Sincerely, Sally<strong>_

_**Dearest Sally,  
>Awwwww! Sally, you're so very sweet to send me a nice letter first thing in the morning like this. I appreciate it very much! Thank you kindly, for wishing a good day for me. I of course, wish you a very horrible, dreadful, good day!<br>Sincerely, Jack**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes I did ask myself that very question! It's a very interesting theory, and I think it definitely should be researched more. What do you think, Jack?<br>~Sally**_

_**I can certainly agree to that for sure, Sally! To be able to fully comprehend why Bigfoot does what he does out there in the real world, I think it would be interesting!  
>On the other hand, I would say that the mystery adds to his appeal, wouldn't it?<br>~Jack**_

_**That's very true, Jack. After all, when something mysterious is solved and uncovered, it somewhat loses its appeal.  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**You said it quite well, Sally! At the same time, I wouldn't let that discourage others from trying to figure it out, even if at some time, the answer would come!  
>~Jack<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your pumpkin pie was delicious last night, Sally! I enjoyed it immensely! You really are such a wonderful cook and baker! Thank you so very much for making it! Zero loves it as well, as you know by now. We both appreciate it so very much, dear Sally. It was to die again for!<br>Thank you!  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Awwww...well, you invited me for dinner, of course I had to make you dessert. It was my pleasure, though. I'm glad you both enjoyed it. Thank you, too! And you're very welcome, as well.  
>~Sally<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Sally,<br>Rise and shine, my little friend! I certainly hope you're awake and ready to face the day!  
>Thinking of you, sweet Sally!<br>~Sincerely, Jack**_

_**Dear Jack,  
>I'm awake! But thank you for the sweet figurative wake-up call. I can see it is a beautiful day!<br>Good morning!  
>~Sincerely, Sally<strong>_

_**You're too sweet, my Sally! Are you busy now? I don't have to meet the others until later this afternoon, and I wondered if you'd like to go for a morning stroll to the lake? The mist is very heavy out there this morning!  
>~Jack<strong>_

_**Ooooh, I would love to! I'll meet you at the graveyard, okay?  
>~Sally<strong>_

_**Splendid! That sounds wonderful, Sally! I'll be heading there right now!  
>~Jack<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Jack,<br>Oh, I'm very sorry to have not written to you for nearly two weeks. I had been very busy, and the doctor didn't buy very much stationary for me to use, I'm afraid. I managed to convince him to let me go get some, since he has been very busy with Halloween approaching and everything.**_

_**Anyway, if you are too busy right now, and imagine you would be, it's all right if you don't write back to me. I only wanted to let you know everything was fine, and that I missed you. I hope to see you again soon, Jack. **_

_**Have a wonderful afternoon, my dear friend...  
>~Sincerely, Sally<strong>_

_**Dearest Sally,  
>How sweet of you to write me today! I was having quite some trouble with a few plans here and finalizing them in time for everything by the time for Halloween. But I have to honestly say, your letter to me just now truly made my day! Thank you so very much, Sally! You are very kind and so sweet to do this!<strong>_

_**I appreciate it so much. I hope you're having a good day! I'm very sorry you and the doctor are so busy with everything, but I can assure you that even if it prevented us from corresponding, do not worry about it! I completely understand, dear Sally. I had figured there was such a reason!**_

_**You take care of yourself, sweet wonderful Sally! I hope you're relaxing amidst all that busy business!**_

_**Have a horrible day!  
>~Sincerely, Jack<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Sally,<strong>_

_**Though this letter is brief, it is because I have one simple enquiry. Would you like to have tea this afternoon? I have a very special surprise for you! If you're not busy, you can come on by!  
>~Sincerely, Jack<strong>_

_**Dear Jack,  
>Oh, a surprise? For me? Oh, Jack! You really shouldn't have! But yes, of course I can make it. I'll be over in twenty minutes<br>Sincerely, Sally**_


End file.
